


The Immortal One

by yanshouldntbehere



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Piano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanshouldntbehere/pseuds/yanshouldntbehere
Summary: It was just an ordinary Thursday night, Kimiko Ogata was going about her normal day as a musician when two men approached her with a life changing decision. Little did she know that her acquaintanceship with a boy named Light Yagami would rope her into working alongside the world's greatest detective, L. And who is this mysterious girl that so easily grabbed the attention of the legendary detective? Is it possible that the meeting of these two brought out in each other everything they lacked in this life? Everything they know takes a sudden, dark turn as forgotten secrets and chilling pasts come to light in their course of catching the infamous Kira.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Third Thursday of the Month

Disclaimers, feel free to skip:

I do not own any of the characters from Death Note, only my own written-in characters ( such as Kimiko Ogata)

This can be read as an X reader! If you want, you’re welcome to plug in your own name (Y/N) and pronouns

The pictures I upload are not my art

Alright, enjoy the story :)

Kimiko

”You know that thing people do where they count their money for fun? Yeah, my dad used to do that...with pills and medication I mean. Well, I guess that counts as money since, you know, drugs are expensive." I shake my head, amused. "Anyways, what was your question?"

"Uh, how long have you been composing music?"

"Oh, that's right."

Just as the stars swirl amongst the clouds, there's a flow of creativity stirring in the back of my mind. But I can't reach for the pencil just yet. There's no way I'll be able to focus while I'm talking to him.

"About four years. I started it up when my parents migrated to America," I stare around at the city letting it paint inspiration on my mental canvas. "Have you ever been interested in music, Light?"

The boy laughs as if sharing a joke with himself. "No, not necessarily. I've never been one to pursue music, but I guess my other academic strengths make up for that matter."

Yep, this is how it always works. I set out at nine o'clock every third Thursday of the month to give myself a chance to compose. Every so often, the brooding figure of Light Yagami joins me at this park bench. What an interesting character. Light is a popular guy at his school, incredibly smart as well. You'd think he's a stuck up brat who never lowers his nose out of the air, right?

Well, sometimes. However, he still makes friendly conversation with me whenever we pass each other. Me, a friendless stranger you see standing at the train station. The kind of girl you skip over when scanning a crowd. Without an official education or close family nearby, I'm more than just a loner. 

To the people of the world, and even in the Kanto region, I am but a feather in the wind.

But in spite of that, Light decided to go out of his way and make conversation with me. So...maybe I have a friend just yet.

"I didn't realize how late it got." Light hauls himself to his feet. His lanky shadow drowns out my features. "I should probably get going, but we’ll talk more next time.”

”Yeah, see you later, Light.”

His footsteps fade away until all that's left are chirping crickets. I like their song tonight. It's rather cacophonous, much like my brain right now. 

Where do I begin with this? There's so much for me to do, yet nothing at all. I've calculated it several times by myself because frankly, I have too much time on my hands. Even with two jobs and a hobby under my belt, I feel so...unsatisfied. At the end of every setting sun, I'm still an empty shell of lost opportunities. 

Really, what am I even doing with my life?

"Wow, I hate everything about you," I breathe.

It's the sincerity in my face reflected in the puddle on the ground, there's something about her eyes that leaves me wondering. There's a whole story I've yet to discover with her. And yet, I despise every inch of her.

"You don't even know the half of it," she whispers back.

I push around the contents of my bag until my hand emerges holding a pencil. There's no good dwelling on what I cannot change. Why don't I pull away from the self-pity and focus on something else? My luck has always been good with producing music. And at this hour, the night is beautiful. I might as well sit back and let my inner musician take control.

The sloppy handwritten notes scarcely penetrate my consciousness. I've fallen into a foggy city of my imagination. The rosebushes blur together, and soon the starry sky looks like a bowl of paint flecks. So you can't blame me for failing to notice the two men approaching, right?

Only as one of the suited men clears his throat does my pencil skid across the piano sheet. Slightly dazed, I run a quick glance over each of them. My end conclusion is as follows: either they're doctors or policemen. 

Of course, the way I came to this conclusion was by looking at their shoes. They're some pretty damn expensive work shoes. Their value goes for 200 bucks on the Internet, or so I've seen.

"Ahem," the burlesque man clears his throat again.

"Hello, we're sorry to both your night, but are you Kimiko Ogata?" The younger one asks hesitantly. Immediately, I take a greater liking to him than his partner.

"Who are you?" I evade his question. With all the theories and cases going around involving that criminal Kira, I've been more reluctant to throw around my name. Especially with the things I'm involved in.

"I am Moji and this is Matsui. We are a part of the Japanese task force that is currently leading the Kira investigation."

Huh, so my conclusion was right after all. 

"Is that so? Then if you are who you say you are, why do you waste your time approaching a civilian such as me?"

The man known as Matsui shifts weight between his feet. "We have reason to suspect that you hold valuable resources and information pertaining to our case."

This is nearly laughable. Me having information on the Kira case? While it may be true that I've done my own research into it, I'm nowhere near as diligent as the police. Even on the Internet where I always am, I've made no clear indication if I'm for or against Kira's cause. 

"Please, Miss Ogata, it would be easier if you come with us quietly," Moji insists. "More awaits you on this offer, but neither of us are allowed to speak about it out here in the open."

"You can trust us," Matsui adds.

I let out a snort. "Yes, because that definitely eases my doubts. I've known you both for less than two minutes. Give me a better reason why I should trust you."

The skin between Moji's brows wrinkles. "If you don't submit quietly, then we have no choice but to use force. And believe me, Miss Ogata, that is the last thing we want to do."

Though the man looks harmless, the outline of a gun in his pocket says otherwise. But that's ridiculous. They wouldn't use a weapon in this situation.

"Then lend me a minute more to get to know you," I mutter.

Our surroundings become muted as I allow my deduction to commence. As they stated, neither seem to be the type to seek trouble or violence. A halo of innocent curiosity surrounds Matsui, lending him a softer appearance. Moji, on the other hand, has more of a blunt look to him. Nonetheless, he doesn't exude the aura of one in command. Neither does Matsui. That must mean their orders come from someone above their rank. Someone even higher in position of the Kira investigation....

And just like that, my suspicions melt away. I have a good idea of who they work under, and that person is certainly trustworthy.

"Alright, I'll come with you." I hop to my feet and stretch my back. "Wow, I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting. Just one second, I have to pack up my things."

"R-Right!" Matsui assures, seeming surprised at the sudden change of mind.

It bothers me that these two knew exactly where to find me tonight. Has someone been following me? Perhaps even watching? Only an avid bystander would put together the pieces of my schedule. Well, whatever the case...

"Ready?" I question in a bright tone. It amuses me to see how thrown off they appear.

"Uhm, yeah. Ready." Moji throws a side-look at his partner, nodding.

I fall into step beside them. We walk in the opposite direction of my apartment. Where must we be headed? There's various possibilities with the side of town that we're headed.

So many questions whiz around my mind, but I bite back my tongue. Soon enough the answers will be provided. One thing is for sure, though. Wherever these two are leading me, the people who await have done extensive background checks on me.

How else would they have known that I'd be sitting alone on that park bench on the third Thursday of the month?

*Earlier that day*

L

Air sucks through my teeth as I mumble, "I just get that feeling about her."

"A feeling?" Matsuda pulls his at his hair. "Ryuzaki, we can't just show up at her doorstep without a valid reason to arrest her!"

"Who says we're arresting her?" I push off the desk so my chair spins around. The eyes of five perplexed officers greet me. "Miss Ogata is a possible suspect, not a convicted criminal."

I hide a smile behind my cup of tea. Not a convicted criminal, or so they think. In any case...

"I suggest you show up at Hitachi Park around nine at night," I continue. "You should find her under the old willow tree in the center."

"That's amazing. How do you know for sure that she'll be in those exact coordinates?" Matsuda wonders. Although I appreciate his caution, the questions are getting quite irksome.

Chief Yagami answers in my place. "Since Kimiko Ogata is a possible interest in the case, Ryuzaki is inclined to place surveillance on her. We can't possibly delve into a situation like this without knowing some background information on her first."

"Oh, right..."

"Ryuzaki." Aizawa's dark eyes bore into me. "What are the chances that this girl could be Kira?"

Resting my thumb on my lips, I steer back to the computers in front of me. Well, he's certainly on the right path, just has the wrong idea.

"Please, make no mistake. We'll be taking necessary precautions in the event that she is Kira. However," I sigh in defeat, "I highly doubt that she is our murderer."

"What?"

The men pull back, each face riddled in surprise. 

"Then why are we going to get her tonight?" Matsuda wonders.

"That, Mr. Matsuda, is a matter only to be discussed between Miss Ogata and I. Your only duty is to make sure she gets here safely. Use force if you have to, but only as a last resort. Under no circumstance should you reveal any details you know about the case. Now, are there any other questions?"

Mogi dips his head. "No, understood."

Good...by this time tomorrow, if things go well, we will be a step closer to finding Kira's true identity. The laptop before me pans through surveillance cameras placed in Hitachi Park and its apartments. After studying her schedule, I've come to realize that this is our best plan of action regarding Ogata.

Due to the fact that she lives alone and has few friends, she is never accompanied out in public. School and parents are not in the picture here, so she collects all her information, education, social interaction—everything, really, from online. In other state of affairs, I'd consider her to be just another boring girl who lives in the Kanto region.

But no, that was all disproven when Watari alerted me of an individual getting a little too close for our comfort. This is when our friend here caught my interest. So, Kimiko Ogata, tell me...how did you so easily gain the attention of the greatest detective in the world?


	2. Deduction

Note to self: Don't try provoking the big man who abducted you.

"You're not going to blindfold me or something? Don't you know how to do your job?" I smother down a grin.

Well to be fair, I haven't been abducted.

"There's no need to, you're practically clear of any suspicions," Matsui responds.

Moji shoots a warning glance. "Don't go jumping to conclusions, Matsui."

Practically clear? That's good to hear I guess. My feet stumble in their tracks as I see the black limo parked in front of us. If they had funds to ride around in a vehicle like this, they must be in senior ranks at the NPA. Consider me impressed.

"Watari, we're ready to go," says Moji after we've slid into the back.

I'm suddenly aware of the other man sitting in the driver's seat. Jagged shadows shape his figure, suggesting a hat and collar of a trench coat. Who could he be?

"Uhm, the seatbelt is a bit farther back if you missed it," Matsui gestures behind me.

As I glance at the suggested seatbelt, a short sigh escapes me. Just the smallest reminder releases a tidal wave of memories. Old habits die hard.

"Don't worry. I saw it," I reply. 

Anyways, it’s been a minute since I actually cared about preserving my life.

The limo pulls out into the street as smooth as a prowling panther. Now that daylight has faded, there are hardly any passerby. Lights flickers out in buildings as workers clock out for the night. The stillness is sweet, it's everything I love about the nighttime. Mother nature slowly inhales, the wind swirling dried leaves across concrete, then releases her breath.

Turning away from the window, I look forward at the structure towering over us. The hotel is something of a relic around here. Although I'm unsure of its actual age, the hotel was built long before my parents were born. But there's something different about it.

"What the hell did they do to this place?" I whisper.

"I assume you don't get out of the house much, Miss Ogata," the driver calls back. "It's been two and a half years since they renovated the building."

The elderly strain on his voice surprises me. I didn't expect someone so old to be working on this case.

"They completely ruined it." I stare at the windows decked with fake flowers. They used to be mysterious gargoyle statues wearing devilish smiles. When I was a kid, I used to hold staring contests with them.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. But you can't deny that the new changes look rather nice."

I guess the Internet failed me on this one. I would think the local news would've covered this topic. Is the universe just telling me to take a walk? Damn.

"Moji and Matsui will be the first to go in. You and I will follow behind after a short wait," the driver informs.

I eye him curiously as the two men duck out and leave. He must have felt my stare because he turns around with a pleasant smile and says,

"You must be wondering who I am, Miss Ogata. That information will be give as soon as our lead detective deems it safe enough to let you join."

Lead detective, huh? He sure seems to have considerable control over his men. 

Before long, the man and I are traversing down the halls of the hotel. We left the limo exactly half an hour after Moji and Matsui. It's a smart move to space out our arrivals. 

"We will be in room 206." The old man displays his key card as we approach the door.

I can feel my heart cranking up the speed. In a matter of seconds I'll be standing in a moment I never could have dreamt of. I'm watching my life play a scenario from movies and shows. Part of me is tempted to pinch myself, but the door's already been unlocked.

"Upon first impression, you might find yourself doubting our lead detective." The man slips off his hat while reaching for the door. "Please give him a chance before making any final decisions."

I'm oddly relieved to see an amused expression on his wrinkled face.

Taking a deep breath, I fix the door with a determined stare as if I plan to ram it down. "No worries. I'm not the type to judge upon first meeting."

He hums, studying me with an air of respect, then proceeds to turn the doorknob. I may have a cool facade right now, but if I could display my true emotions, I'd be tearing my hair out. What awaits me on the other side of this door? Or better yet, who? 

One thing is for sure in all this. Outside of the Kira case, I'm not at all innocent. Be careful, Miko, because one little slip up will ruin your life. And with a detective like the one they've been explaining? I can't let my guard down.

“—you said you‘d be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?”

The voice dies off the moment we step inside. My eyes first scan the room, from the floors to the walls, to get a sense of the security set up. Then I look over the group standing before me. All eyes have pinpointed onto my stiff figure.

"Oh, I didn't expect you back so soon. Thank you for bringing Miss Ogata. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The voice belongs to a man of strange nature. We meet on a level gaze, but I'm nearly thrown back in surprise.

Tired shoulders roll forward as if a great weight ties them down. Skin so frail I feel like I'm gazing upon snow. His eyes are an embodiment of the many secrets behind his skull, and the bags are a mirror of his thoughts. I believe Aphrodite must've sculpted him with her own hands.

Someone coughs, forcing my mind out of its trance. The strange man breaks eye contact and I can only assume he was performing an analysis of his own.

"Everyone," he looks back at the group. "I'd like to introduce to you Miss Kimiko Ogata."

L

Blue and green veins stick out rather distinctly in her right hand. Perhaps she's a writer? It's not very common to see someone write only by pen these days. No, now I see the veins in her left hand are just as noticeable to the eye. A pianist, then. That or she's ambidextrous and devoted to old ways of writing. I prefer the latter deduction.

"Now that we're all here, we may continue."

"Uhm, hold on," Kimiko interrupts. "Why exactly am I here?"

Her face is difficult to read. It's rare that I ever find someone like that, so it's rather frustrating. But that also means she's a good actress and that could be of use to us in the future. As of now, her face is devoid of anything that suggests how she actually feels.

"Shouldn't you know by now? You're here to assist us in the Kira investigation," I utter. 

The question posed in her eyes feels like a painting and I'm the sole spectator. I see a smear of curiosity, just a stroke of mystery, and...blue. Sadness. The kind of dolor you see displayed in someone fighting for a reason. But what that reason is, I do not know. It could be several things. Perhaps a reason to be allowed to live.

"Why am I here?" she repeats.

I sigh. If I could add to that painting, it'd be a massive spill of red. She's stubborn and insistent, I'll give her that.

"We notice you have some relatively good theories and connections that could help further our investigation." I add on as she nods subconsciously. "And there's also the fact that you personally know a suspect of ours—"

"A suspect?" Aizawa mutters.

"I think you'll be a very good addition to the task force. That is, if you are willing to accept the invite."

Her lips quirk into a knowing smile.

"It seems the police have been using very illegal forms of spyware," Kimiko muses.

"Then it seems you and I use the same tech," I shoot back, to which she stiffens.

"Hey," she holds her palms up in act of truce. "If you don't hold it against my record, then my mouth stays sealed."

"Very well, are we free to continue the discussion?" Chief Yagami frowns. 

I'm about to answer when Aizawa interjects.

"Hold on, is no one else going to question the reliability we can have on Ogata?" he waves a hand to the girl. "So far, Ryuzaki is the only one here who knows anything further than her name. How are we supposed to trust that she's not Kira?"

And there it is again. The whirlwind of colors all placed in a single frame of her face. I can tell she's been asking herself the same question, and to be quite honest, so have I. 

"Also, what's all this about a suspect?" Matsuda adds to the building doubt. "From what I can remember, we haven't been tailing anyone specific."

I lower my gaze to the carpet, sensing a load of frustration spiral through me. We're straying further and further from our course of action. Each question is another second lost to Kira.

The clock on the wall says it's 8:47pm. Just thirteen minutes before the late night news airs and more names are handed to him. 

"Ryuzaki, we deserve at least a more in depth explanation of this—!"

"Fine then!" I retort. "If it's an explanation you seek, then would you mind giving them an example of your deductive reasoning, Miss Ogata? I find that reasonable, don't you think?"

My words spit out like a bitter wind. It's just a swift murmur to their ears, but as I expected, Kimiko caught every second of it.

"You want me to...?" She seems more surprised than lost.

"Yes, if it isn't too much of a bother. Perhaps..." I look around the faces in the room. Now, who here would be the best test subject? Aizawa has already displayed his defiant personality. Watari, Matsuda, and Mogi were the ones to first approach her in the park, and Soichiro Yagami is the chief of police. That just leaves...

"Me."

"You," she echoes.

"I'm the only one who's given little indication to who I am. By no means am I trying to discourage you, but most people fail. So please, give it your best shot."

Kimiko gradually recovers as she gives me a once over to gather clues. It's strange, I feel practically exposed under her scrutiny. She’s almost as good at breaking mental barriers as I am.

I’m curious to know how well she’ll do. Though I have no doubt in her abilities, I’m not the easiest person to figure out. This should be...interesting.

Come on, Kimiko, show the others exactly why you've impressed me.

“Uhm, you seem to have the type of behavior that stems from a childhood alone. Possibly an orphanage? The bags under your eyes suggest you don’t get enough rest. That leads me to believe you often spend your time working, even into ungodly hours of the night.”

I incline my head, the softest grin playing on my lips. “Keep going.”

Kimiko’s face lights up. “From the way the others talk to you, I take it you’re the lead detective—and, sir,” she pauses to address Watari. “I’d instead find it easy to feel inferior rather than susceptible like you said.”

Watari chuckles at the comment. I raise my brow at this passing interaction. 

“After observing all this, I assume you are L,” Kimiko states. “If you’d like me to go on, then I also noticed you harbor a strange liking to sweets. With an insomniac like yourself, it only makes sense. They probably give your brain and body energy to function.”

“How did you—“ Moji blubbers.

“I don’t need to see it firsthand because this room is free for me to observe.” She waves a hand to the tower of pastries on the table. “No one else has touched it but you. Even thinking requires fuel. Finally, I have one more analysis to give.”

“One more...” Matsuda falters. “Are you serious?”

Squaring her shoulders, she holds a steady gaze with me. I find it hard to ignore the sparkle of excitement in her eyes. It’s the type of innocence I’ve not seen in a long time.

”I find this one quite interesting,” she begins.

”Oh?” I murmur into my thumb. “And why is that?”

”Because I can tell without a doubt that you trust every single person in this room. Strangely, even me.”

I stare at her in awe, watching the satisfaction move from words to actions. So, it seems I made the right choice after all.

”That was excellent,” I breathe out. “Thank you, Miss Ogata. Now...are there any other concerns?”

Kimiko

There are open mouths and bulging eyes all around me. Part of me feels smug to leave them so speechless, but the other part is purely just embarrassed. If anything that tumbled out of my mouth was wrong, then these next few minutes will be hell itself.

“How did you figure he trusts all of us?”

”It’s a psychological study you can learn through studying others’ actions,” I provide simply.

“So...is she right, Ryuzaki?” Matsui inquires.

I’m half-expecting him to lie in order to protect the truth. But if he didn’t want me exposing anything then he would’ve told me to analyze someone else. 

“Everything was spot on, as I expected,” the man confirms. “I am in fact L, I grew up in an orphanage, I do prefer sweets over other foods, and it’s true that I trust all of you.”

”No kidding,” the man with an afro sighs. 

My stomach flutters in excitement. I got everything right! As far as first impressions go, I’m sure that was one that would gain their respect. 

“Back to matters at hand.” L picks at a loose thread on his shirt. “Am I right to assume you give me your permission, Mr. Yagami?”

The atmosphere chills the instant his words are uttered. All their postures go rigid. This has to do with what I walked in on, surely.

“I don’t have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion,” Chief Yagami glowers. “Having said that, just go ahead with it.”

Matsui and the other man gasp. If they’re talking about wiretaps and surveillance cameras...but that’s illegal in Japan. And these men are members of the police. Why on earth would the chief consent to that?

“And make sure you install them everywhere,” he continues. Every word that makes it past his mouth seems like a struggle. “I don’t want any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom.”

L nods. “Thank you very much. That was my intention.”

”Come on, Chief. You don’t have to agree to this!”

A nerve starts to twitch behind Yagami’s temple. 

“Yes, he’s right, think about your family!” Matsui hops on. “You have a wife and daughter at home, don’t you?”

Yagami spins around to face his officers. “Yes, I’m well aware of that fact. But there’s no point in doing any of this if we can’t be thorough. Now I suggest you keep quiet.”

Their nervous expressions lower his temper down. I scratch my thumb awkwardly, very much feeling like I’ve intruded something confidential. Besides, it still hasn’t been made clear to me my purpose here. How long does it take to get some answers around here?

L swerves around the three and plops into an armchair. “As a courtesy to the Chief and his family, only he and I will conduct surveillance of their home.”

I scurry to the side as a furious Chief Yagami marches my way. He stands away from the rest, fists balled up. 

"That should be all, gentlemen," L announces. "Just as a precaution, I will be asking Miss Ogata some questions to ensure that she is not Kira."

My fingers play an invisible keyboard on my thigh. The files in my brain whiz this way and that as I go through the information I need to be kept secret. I’m given plenty of time, an hour to be exact, until the only people left are me, the driver, and L.

I still find it hard to believe that this is him. He’s just...not what I imagined when I thought of the great Detective L. The one governments rely on to save the day. They really only go to him when their own stupidity gets to be too much. About ten years ago, he singlehandedly took down a prominent, and very dangerous, mafia. The general public never heard of this of course. But I remember my father telling me the story as a young girl.

I feel a pair of eyes on me and turn around to meet L’s gaze. What soulless eyes they are, yet somehow they could bring the Devil to his knees. 

“Have a seat,” L offers quietly. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”


	3. Let's Make a Deal

“Miss Ogata, it’s only fair that I tell you I already know a great deal about you.”

”Jumping right into it, then?”

”I see no need for small talk.”

I lower onto the flower-print couch across from him. He studies me carefully and seems rather unamused at my attempt to lighten the mood. What a killjoy.

“Let’s see, so you’re the daughter of a former FBI agent, yet you’re also a notable worker for the underground.”

Damn him. I can’t keep the sigh from escaping me now.

“Nice to know you’ve done your research,” I cock my head to the side. “Unfortunately, I can’t return the favor.”

I should tread more carefully with this. I want to make it apparent that I want to help their investigation, but what’s in it for me? So far the only interest he’s provided is, in actuality, a threat. And that’s if I make a wrong move, my life is as good as over.

“As you repeated several times, you want to know your place on this task force.”

”Yes.”

”Well,” L tosses a strawberry into his mouth. “As we track down Kira, we’ll be working alongside each other. If necessary, I’ll ask you to go undercover or interrogate suspects.”

Interrogation sure sounds interesting. But being holed up in a hotel room for days on end does not. Especially with him? No, that’s practically torture.

I rest my chin into my palm. “How do you suppose my level of experience is high enough for this?”

“It’s not about experience, Miss Ogata. What I’m looking for is your sense of justice. How bothered are you by this man’s doing? And also your skills and deductions that will benefit our work. If you are truly willing to go to any lengths for this, then that’s precisely why you and I are speaking at this moment.”

He’s talking through a filter. I can see it behind his teeth, he’s hiding something from our conversation. 

“We’ve never met until now but you somehow knew to invite me here.” I speculate. “What are the chances that you’d pick me out of the hundreds of other residents in Tokyo?”

He glances down, thumb pressing his lips apart. Hah, I got him now. So what are you holding back, L?

“You’re right. I knew exactly who I wanted to choose without coincidence. You see, I worked by your father’s side a year before his forced retirement. Every day I’d hear him talk about his daughter who’s intellect already passed that of a college student’s. He also mentioned how you snuck through his case files and how he admired the way you thought through things.”

My father...worked under him? For a moment I forget how to speak. Enjoying my stunned silence, L reaches for the sugar cubes and dumps half the bowl into his tea.

“Your father and all the other agents during time weren’t allowed to say, but they worked under my instruction.” He talks conversationally as if we’re two friends catching up over tea.

“But we must be close in age...h-how were you leading investigations nine years ago?” I mumble, shocked.

L sips his over-sweetened tea. “Let’s just say...I’m that good.”

”Arrogant, aren’t you!”

“Now now, no need for unpleasantries.” He turns innocent eyes to me.

Crossing my arms, I leave the floor open for his thoughts. “Enlighten me. What more do you know?”

He accepts my offer enthusiastically. It throws me for a loop, and I start doubting my decision to do so.

"You have quite the interesting history. As a child, you grew up under the care of an American agent and a piano teacher. Throughout the years, you helped your father in investigations that seemed impossible to solve. Ten years ago, he was involved in a case that left him critically ill, forcing him to resign. With the retirement fund he received from the government, he brought your mother to the U.S. However, you refused to follow and inherited the apartment you spent your childhood in."

As he pauses for breath, I lean into the couch until I find a comfortable position. The look on his face tells me he isn't stopping any time soon.

"By studying your father's skills, you developed similar abilities. But one difference between you and him," L looks me in the eye, "is that you shun away legalities."

"It's like you're painting me out to be some criminal," I scowl.

"Of course not, I would never. I also know you have a passion for music and would like to become a student at To-oh, despite having little formal education. If you want my opinion, I think you'd be better off as a detective."

Become a detective, join the government just like my father did? There's nothing else I'd hate more. Or maybe there is...the fact that I'm wavering to join L is hateable in of itself.

"I'm a bit disappointed now. I have no personal leverage over you."

"Maybe not, but I have some leverage over you," L says.

Now that definitely caught my attention. "And what may that be?"

"Miss Ogata, I'm well aware that you plan on walking away from this if it doesn't benefit you. So let me offer you something of interest." He never takes those calloused eyes off me, not even to blink. "In two days, the entrance exams for To-oh will take place. I can't guarantee you a spot in the exams themselves, but I will make sure that your name is entered into their system. In three days they'll see your nearly perfect score. And in five, you will receive an acceptance letter with a special request to join the music majors there."

In a heartbeat I'm on my feet. "Ar-Are you serious? How could you possibly do all that?"

A smirk settles on his face. "It's really not that hard with the resources we have." 

"But why...?"

I close my mouth which leaves the sentence hanging in the air. Why are you so determined to have me working with you on this case?

"Whatever gets you to join the task force, we will provide," L asserts. "I hate to seem so desperate, but that's exactly what I am right now. I'm convinced that with your involvement, we will catch Kira."

"Is this because of the person I'm in contact with?"

His eyes flash up in interest over his tea cup. "Oh, right. About this friend of yours..."

"Friend?" Originally, I thought he was talking about someone in the underground economy. But a friend? I have none.

Unless...

No, he can't really be talking about—

"Light Yagami," L confirms.

The laughter squeezes in my throat until I'm no longer able to contain it. I'm given a strange look from the detective.

"Did I miss something?" he wonders.

"Ah," I wipe away tears. "Good one, L."

What a funny sight to see the world's greatest detective, stumped.

"I don't usually get this reaction, though I must agree that Light Yagami is a wild assumption."

"No, I understand where you're coming from," I rush to assure. "He's the chief's son so he can easily access police files. Also, I've never known anyone as smart as Light. He could totally get away with something like this."

L hums, or I'd say more of a growl. Either way, he seems quite peeved at my statement of Light being the smartest person I know.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter if you're close to him or not," he continues. "As long as you're in contact it will suffice. So...I assume you're accepting my offer? I've shown my face to you after all. It'd be a shame to let such trust go out the window."

God, is he really gonna guilt trip me into this? No, he's thinking he doesn't have to. This offer is a dream I never thought could become reality. I would say yes immediately, but...it's too good to be true. 

"There's no trick weaved into it."

I look up and catch his eyes. Once again, he's read my mind. At this point it's starting to annoy me. Stick to your own thoughts, L. 

"You know what...fine. I will accept your offer," I finally announce.

He brightens at my answer. "You don't sound too enthusiastic, but I'll take it."

"There must be a reason you're offering all this," I press on. "Sorry if I still seem skeptical, but you can't blame me."

"Yes, it's a strange world we're living in," L zones out. An entire lifetime plays quietly behind his head. "Well, I guess you'll be the judge of that. Before you go, there's one other thing I must tell you."

Oh, joy. I mirror his movement as he stands, waiting for this cherished piece of information.

"I'll have to ask that you go by Kimiko Tanaka now, and call me Ryuzaki. Aliases are a good way to ensure you keep living while we fight against Kira.” L shoves his hands into his pockets. “Watari will contact you in the morning about when and where to go.”

“You have my—never mind,” I cross my arms. Of course they have all my personal information. In all honesty, he might know more about me than I do myself. “Anything else?”

We stand a few feet apart, our minds absorbing the littlest movements the other makes. It’s a new number to the ever growing problem in our heads. This is just the beginning. 

“Welcome to the Kira task force, Miss Ogata,” L nods. 

Somewhere in the problem, he throws in a faint smile. Maybe I’m overthinking this and we’re really just two sides of the same coin. I can’t believe I’m joining the cause that so selflessly fights against evil. I thought I was neutral in all of this.

”If you haven’t any questions, then...we’ll see each other soon.”

”Right.” I shake my head out of its daze. Once I’ve gathered my belongings, the old man—or shall I say Watari—holds the door open for me.

”’Til tomorrow I guess.”

“Yes.” L’s eyes linger on me a moment before he turns his back. “Have a good night, Miss Ogata.”

I glance back at his tall figure, mumbling, “You too.”


	4. To-oh University

Wow, it's bigger than I thought.

Paved walkways adorned with fresh fallen cherry blossoms, their soft petals crushed by running students. They jump into each other's arms and hug until there's no breath left in their lungs. I don't get it, honestly. They're so excited to see one another that the joy is practically radiating off each face.

"I may have miscalculated the amount of people here. Quite frankly, it's overwhelming."

Then there's this one who's not radiated anything remotely close to joy. And no, it's not me that I'm talking about. I personally can find joy in stepping foot into this dream I've had for years, but him? Well...

"You could do with a stress reliever," I laugh and put a bounce in my step. "Or anything that might put a smile on your face, Ryuga."

"Good luck with finding such a thing," L mutters under his breath. "What do we have first...hmm, oh yes! Entrance ceremony."

He swerves left into an oncoming horde of students. No, more like a horde of snails. If they could just move their asses a little quicker! I've almost lost sight of L's wild hair, but I'm able to weave myself through the students and walk by his side again.

"What's the hurry? The ceremony isn't for another fifteen minutes," I complain.

L eyes me through his peripheral, looking rather amused. "Tardiness is a sign of bad students. Besides, I want to get there before Light."

My steps slow down for a fraction of a second before resuming pace. That's right, Light is the whole reason I'm joined by L today. I'm still at a lost for why he chose to go by "Hideki Ryuga." I mean, come on. Obviously, that's not his real name, it's a famous idol. He's only going to draw suspicion from Light.

Then again, maybe that's exactly what he wants.

As soon as we step into the auditorium, my jaw drops. The rows upon rows of seats could hold a minimum of a thousand students, possibly more. Every chair faces a wide stage in the center. Above it hangs a banner, billowing from the air conditioner, that reads "To-Oh University" in block letters.

A painful sensation begins throbbing on my forearm. It's only then that I notice I have my skin pinched between my nails. Yeah, this is definitely not a dream. The realization spreads a smile across my face. 

Even so, there's a pestering doubt in my head saying, "You don't belong here. Go back to your pitiful bench in the park." This place is way too prestigious for a person of my experience. What if I just don't fit in? I've never truly belonged somewhere, why should university be any different?

"Are you alright? You look quite pale."

I stare back at L and see the concern written on his face. He must understand this feeling. This displacement of belonging. I can read it in his eyes as he grasps the thoughts behind my own head. And for the first time in the five days I've known him, he smiles.

"You shouldn't look so scared, Miss Tanaka, it might give them a reason to doubt you." L juts his chin, gesturing for us to keep walking. "I, of all people, can assure you that it's only a misconception. You belong here, so I suggest you act like it."

I hold my head high and straighten my posture into that of a queen's. I hate to admit it, but he's right. I'll only look like an outsider if I convince myself I'm one.

"Anyways, if either one of us were the intruder here, it'd be me," L points out.

"Why would that be?" I ask as we sit down. The very back row, about five seats in. If someone were to whip their head around, it'd be hard to spot us amongst the hundreds of other students.

"Just look at the way I'm dressed. That'll answer your question."

It's true. The detective made sure not to bother with suits or even a tie. In fact, he's wearing the same white long-sleeve and baggy jeans that he always wears. I wonder if he ever changes out of them.

"I see your point now," I respond.

For the second time that day, L lets his frown slip into something happier.

"Ah, the man of the hour," he speaks quietly.

Without turning my head, I follow his gaze to the double doors. In walks a bright figure, tall and with hazel hair, laughing with some random girl.

"Light," I gasp.

"He seems relaxed enough," L observes. "I should be able to catch him off guard."

I lean over and pick a lint off my dress pants. While doing so, I murmur under my breath, "You're giving a welcome speech with him, aren't you?"

"Ahh, that's right. I knew I was forgetting something."

I have to reframe myself from facepalming. As I straighten up, L looks over at me.

"It's a smart move to make it appear that we're not talking, just in the event that Light sees us. However, I highly doubt he will. We're far away from the front where he's sitting, so...we should be fine."

His words are appreciated, but I've built up cautionary habits that won't be torn down so easily. 

"Right, but you can't be too careful," I whisper. 

"That's true," L whispers back. "I appreciate the caution."

We fall silent as an agreement to this concern.

Like water being poured into an already full cup, my boredom begins sprouting ten times faster in silence. I check the time and blow out a relieving sigh. The ceremony starts in five minutes. Just out of curiosity, I glance over at L to find his eyes haven't left Light.

I'll leave him to keep visual watch on Light. I sink into my chair, watching students file inside. Anyways, even if Light were to notice and suspect us, he can't do anything about it. We're in the heart of a massive campus with students around every corner. It's not like he can start sprinting down the aisle during ceremony.

Light

“Now for the freshman address. Freshman representatives, Light Yagami...”

”Wow, nice,” Ryuk mutters as I stand. Straightening out my suit jacket, I begin my way down the aisle to the stage. 

“—and Hideki Ryuga.”

I've heard of two people delivering the welcome speech before...but this guy? He seems too sloppy to be a representative from what I saw of him during the exam. Weird.

Kimiko

I pay close attention to Light as he gives his speech. I understand why L suspects him, but there's just no way Light could be Kira. Would he even have the capability of killing so many criminals? I shouldn't be so quick to judge him innocent, but still...it's not like him. 

I lean my head back as the speech drawls on. This is getting incredibly boring and I'm antsy to do something pertaining to the case. Just as I tune out of Light's voice, my ears catch several voices whispering to each other. 

"I guess both of them must've had the high score this year."

"I heard they both had perfect scores in all subjects."

Seems like I'm not the only one disinterested in the actual welcome speech. However, everyone is focused on the actual speakers, Light and L. It's a funny sight seeing those two up there together. What contrasting humans...or at least appearance-wise.

"I think I like the little one on the right," a girl mutters.

My head snaps back up and I glance at her in my peripheral. Her friend gasps, elbowing her in the side. 

"What? You're so weird, Kyoko. Look at how he's dressed."

A flash of annoyance washes over me. Who is she to judge a stranger? A shallow assumption you just made, miss, only basing things off of looks?

I scoff and turn my attention to the pair onstage. Besides, L is far from unappealing. He's actually...quite attractive. I can probably see why the first girl is crushing—

My eyes slowly widen, cheeks turning bright red. Oh god, just shut up, Miko.

"As we embark on this new chapter in our lives..." 

Shaking my head to clear those redundant thoughts, I tune back in to the speech. L recites his part in an even monotonous tone. Even more humdrum than usual. I'm assuming he's trying to appear clueless to throw off any suspicions. 

The sound of applause echoes through the auditorium as the speech finally comes to an end. Only Light bows while L just stands there, scratching his head. I smirk to myself. Another thing we have in common: good acting skills.

From my side vision, I can see L walking closely behind Light. It seems as if he's muttering something to him. What's he up to now?

L makes brief eye contact with me when they sit back down. I give him a questioning look, but he dismisses it with a slight inclination of the head. 

"If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation," L informs in a low voice.

Light's eyes flash up, but he makes no other indication that he's alarmed. 

"I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

I knit my brows together upon hearing this exchange. Why doesn't L tell me what his plans are? Ah, what's it like to work with someone and have good communication? I strain my ears to hear L's next words. If I just lean a little bit to the right, I'll be able to hear...

"Excuse me, miss?"

Someone taps my shoulder from behind. I swivel my head around and almost head butt with another student. A girl with shoulder length navy blue hair and pearl earrings grins at me. There's an unmistakable air of elegance to her. She holds up a slip of notebook paper. 

"I think you dropped this."

"O-oh?" I stare at the folded up paper. I didn't have anything shoved in my pockets and my notebook is buried in the bottom of my bag. Lifting my head, I meet her dark green eyes. "Actually, that's not mine. Sorry."

Pink dusts her pale cheeks. "Ah, okay! Sorry, it was just near your chair." She hurriedly pulls her arm back, slipping the paper into her pocket. I notice she's wearing a pair of beautiful silk gloves. 

"It's alright." My eyes linger a moment longer on the gloves before facing straight. Strange that someone's wearing gloves on a warm day like this.

Shifting my attention back to serious matters, I realize with disappointment that Light and L have already dropped their conversation. I tap my fingers in rhythmic patterns against my thigh. To further calm myself down, I begin tapping out one of my favorite Rachmaninoff pieces. 

Fortunately, the ceremony finishes after one more speech from the student council. I let out a groan as I stand. Joints pop from my knees and hips. 

"Old person living in a younger body?" L muses, hopping to his feet.

"Shut up," I mutter as I twist my back to crack it. A satisfying chain of pops sound out.

"I noticed you were anxious during the ceremony," L mutters, watching as I pick up my bag. "Is there any particular reason why?"

I scoff in amusement. "How'd you know?"

L tilts his head back as he sighs. "Well, a various amount of reasons. You sat incredibly stiff after the speeches, you kept crossing and uncrossing your feet, and your fingers were moving restlessly the entire time."

"My fingers—? Oh, right." I always forget I do that, it just happens subconsciously. An automatic reflex whenever I get even the slightest bit anxious or impatient. 

"I notice you were tapping out a specific rhythm," he adds. "What could it have been...hmm...no, no, let me guess," L holds up a finger when my mouth opens to answer. "Rachmaninoff?"

I gape at his unperturbed manner. "Spot on with the composer, but which of his pieces?"

"With that I couldn't tell. I'm assuming one of his more popular works like a concerto or prelude—"

"Prelude in G minor," I bob my head enthusiastically. My stomach tingles with excitement, it always does when I'm on the topic of music. 

He offers a half smile then motions to the doors. "You must inform me of Chopin's more obscure works. Not the famous ones, those are too common. I'd like to listen to more classical music."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the blue-haired girl from a while ago nudge Light with the paper in her hands. His eyes grow then slant in suspicion. He angrily snatches the notebook paper and walks away. Strange behavior for dropping a piece of paper. 

We shuffle out of the auditorium and follow the crowds of chattering students out to the court. Light walks by himself a few feet ahead. I place a hand on L's arm, slowing our pace as to leave more space between us and our suspect.

Students pass by and occasionally throw us dirty looks for walking so slow. I figure now is the best time to address L about his conversation.

"So, speaking of the ceremony...wanna tell me what all that was about?" I whisper.

“I carried out a brilliant plan that would throw Light for a loop,” L whispers excitedly. “I revealed myself as L.”

My feet trip over air and I fall flat on my face. I hear a few snickers behind me, but a murderous glare shuts their mouths right up. L crouches and offers to help me up. I begrudgingly take his hand and ignore the burning sensation in my cheeks. I hate the fact that I notice how strong his grip is.

I dust off imaginary dirt then continue walking. "You know, it'd be nice as your partner if you told me these things ahead of time."

L's maniacal grin is practically audible from here. I roll my eyes to the heavens and mutter a few words under my breath. Phase one of our hypothetical plan complete, now it's time for both of us to get all buddy-buddy to Light—

"Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be seen in public together," L mutters in thought. I recoil from him as if he's insane. "From now on, we should only treat each other as acquaintances who met today during the ceremony. Nothing more, nothing less. We can't have Light suspecting we work together...no, that would cause problems for what I have in mind..."

"Which is? Or are you going to make another spontaneous move and hope that I catch on," I sass him.

"Well, I'd hope you catch on either way," he retaliates. I can tell neither of us are going to take the other's shit today, so I drop the bitchy mood.

"Keep your eyes on him." L begins exploring the campus with his gaze.

I nod. "Okay." Briefly looking over, I catch a strange glimpse of L twisting his head this way and that. "What are you looking for?"

"The cafeteria," he replies. "Ah! There it is. Not too far away from the classes."

I fight back a smile at this. "Of course. Food and caffeine are the only things students run on, they can't place the cafeteria too far away or the students will collapse."

"Indeed," he mutters absently. "Watari should be close by, but I think we should leave separately to maintain the pretense that we're acquaintances."

"I'll stay behind," I volunteer quickly. Maybe I'll have a chance to explore the campus and find the music rooms.

His eyebrows rise. "Oh? I was going to suggest that you go, ladies first."

Fresh air greets our flushed faces the moment we step out of the building. A cool breeze nudges at the cherry blossom petals, causing them to drift aimlessly through the air. 

"I actually want to get familiar with the campus," I close my eyes and breathe in. The air smells sweetly of roses and strawberries, but that might be because of the bakery nearby. 

"If you insist," L gestures with his head. "In that case, I'm going to have another word with Mr. Yagami here. See you."

I watch as he turns his back, walking closer to where Light stands. Geez, Ryuzaki, I thought we were both supposed to approach him. Have another secret plan in mind? A frustrated sigh rushes out my nostrils. Maybe he doesn't actually trust me yet. Maybe he thinks I'm somehow connected to Light and the murders.

"Seriously, Ryuzaki?" I grumble to myself. I'm only making useless assumptions, but still....What a prick.


End file.
